


He Stole The Redbull (Again)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguing, M/M, accidental injury, psiioniic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stole his redbull, and you are stoaked.</p><p> </p><p>He stole your redbull, and you are going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Stole The Redbull (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao the title is misleading

*Sollux’s POV

“Dammit, i’m worried about you, idiot!” Dave practically yells and you grimace, trembling a little. Whether or not you’re trembling from fear or anger is lost on you, though. You already have a headache, and a fight is not helping. 

“Well maybe you thhould act like my friend inthtead of my fucking luthuth!” you yell back angerly, your psiioniics crackling up. You’re tempted to use them, to pin him to the wall and watch him struggle, but you don’t know if using psiioniics is a good idea right now. You’re too shaky still for it really, last time you used them on him, his shirt got burn holes in it. You were angry at the time too, like you are now.

“I’m not! I’m your friend, not your stupid parent thing,” he responds. Instantly he seems to know it was the wrong response though. You haven’t thought about biclops dad for ages. Anger surges through you, and you bare your teeth “Biclopeth wathn’t thtupid,” you growl out and despite your better judgement you pin him against the wall with a crackle of psiioniics. 

He yelps sharply, holes being burned through his shirt and he gasps out “Fuck, ow, Sollux, you burned me again!” You grimace, your hackles dropping at his words and you nuzzle his burn carefully “...Thorry. Got carried away..Biclopth wath jutht really thpecial to me,” you murmur, psiioniics fizzling out again. 

He knows that. He knows you know that. He isn’t angry, you can tell that much.

“ ‘S okay. But...i’m still worried about you. You don’t have control over your eating anymore,” he says, and you’re angry again, snarling at him out of instinct. Despite the nervousness on his face, his fingertips smooth down your sides, and you just bare your teeth, backing up.

“You can thhut up about it, you aren’t my matesprit!”

He gets the look of a kicked barkbeast on his face and you wonder if you said something wrong. Fuck. 

His mouth opens, then closes again slowly. Then opens, closes, opens until finally he chokes out “But I want to be!”

Oh.

You understand it now. 

“Thhit, DV I-..” you pause a little, pressing a hand over your eyes.

“It’s okay if you don’t like me like that..” he replies quietly. He’s putting on a brave face again. Figures.

“DV, you’re a fucking idiot,” you reply, barreling into him in a tight hug “I wanna be your boyfriend matesprit thing too. C’mere.”

He shivers, some of the anxiety on his face dissipating. He frames your face in his hands in a way that’s strangely intimate, and you shiver, leaning up when he urges you closer to him. 

“By the way, I drank all the Red Bull,” you deadpan, grinning at his look of betrayal.

“Sollux!”


End file.
